Keajaiban, ya?
by celubba
Summary: Keajaiban itu ada bagi orang yang percaya. Benarkah itu? Menunggu keajaiban datang itu melelahkan, tahu!/ "Dalam hidup ini tak pernah ada hal yang mudah untuk didapatkan, semua itu perlu pengorbanan."/ Warning inside.


_Disclaimer_: Masashi Kishimoto

_Warning: OOC, miss typo, typo(s_), _Tenten's_ _POV ,_ bisa jadi _AU_, bisa juga _canon_(setelah ujian _chunin_), bahasa tidak baku, gaje, aneh dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Tidak suka? Tidak perlu dipaksakan untuk membaca, hoho :D

.

.

.

Selamat membaca ^_^

Malam ini tampak indah, tapi tidak biasanya bulan di langit berwarna merah. Entah mengapa perasaanku mulai merasa gelisah, kualihkan pandanganku dari menatap langit berganti menatap pemuda yang berjalan di sampingku ini. Coba saja Lee tidak ngotot meminta Gai-_sensei_ untuk menambah jam latihan, mungkin saat ini Neji tak 'kan mengantarkanku pulang. Hhh ... berjalan bersamanya sama saja seperti berjalan sendiri. Ini terlalu sepi.

"Dalam hidup ini tak pernah ada hal yang mudah untuk didapatkan, semua itu perlu pengorbanan."

Dia itu bicara apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa pula ia menatap bulan merah itu seperti menatap kekasih hatinya yang telah lama pergi.

"Memang apa yang ingin kau dapatkan?" Kucoba 'tuk bertanya, barang kali ini adalah langkah awal untuk memahami pemuda cantik di sampingku ini.

"Sebuah keajaiban."

Eh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar, si pemikir logis ini percaya dengan yang namanya keajaiban?

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari sebuah keajaiban?" ketusku. Mengharap hal yang tidak pasti itu melelahkan, tahu! Jika terus menunggu keajaiban datang, maka semakin banyak waktu yang akan terbuang. Dan bila keajaiban yang ditunggu tidak datang-datang, menunggu hal itu hanya sia-sia belaka, kan?

"Bertemu kembali dengan orang yang telah membuatku hadir di dunia ini," sahutnya datar sambil menatapku tajam.

Hah, aku semakin tidak mengerti, yang membuat kita hadir di dunia ini tentu saja Tuhan, mustahil, kan, dapat bertemu dengan-Nya jika kita masih hidup di dunia. Lalu ... ah! Proses manusia hadir di dunia ini diawali dari manusia pula yang sekarang kita kenal orangtua, jadi apa Neji ingin bertemu kembali dengan orangtuanya?

"A-apa kau yakin dapat bertemu mereka -yang telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya- kembali, sedangkan―"

"Mengapa tidak? Setiap hari aku bertemu dengan mereka." Ia menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis aku juga ikut berhenti.

Karena Neji lebih tinggi dariku, kudongakkan wajahku agar dapat bertemu tatap dengan permata perak yang sudah membius banyak _shinobi_ wanita itu, "Caranya?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan.

Dia mempersempit jarak diantara kami, hingga deru napasnya menyapu wajahku. Oh, kuyakin pasti kini wajahku telah bersemu merah. Tiba-tiba dia mengangkat jari telunjuk tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke dadaku. _WHAT_! Ke dadaku? Apa jangan-jangan dia mau ... dengan perlahan kumundurkan tubuhku, ck, sialnya dia terlanjur memeluk pinggangku. Kumohon jangan biarkan imajinasiku ini terwujud, aku masih terlalu muda untuk merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, jika itu berlanjut ke tahap berikutnya.

"Mereka akan selalu hidup di sini," ujarnya sambil menunjuk dada―sepertinya bukan, arah telunjuknya mengarah ke hatiku, eh? "Yang kau perlu korbankan untuk itu; hanyalah rela menerima kenyataan."

"Kita bahkan tak perlu menunggu lama keajaiban itu datang, kesadaran diri kitalah yang menuntun kita untuk menemukannya," lanjutkan lagi.

Argghh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan! Kau itu terlalu ambigu, tahu! Lagipula untuk apa kau katakan ini padaku?

"Aku mengatakan hal ini padamu karena ... kelak kau bukan hanya sekedar rekan setimku. Dan keajaibanlah yang akan mengubahnya." D-dia tersenyum, hoi! Kau lihat? Dia tersenyum! Oh betapa manisnya senyuman pemuda cantik ini, aku menyesal tidak pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Peduli amat tentang apa yang ia katakan, toh jika kupikirkan, pun tidak kunjung mengerti.

"Kita sudah sampai, masuklah ke dalam. _Oyasuminasai_." Mengapa waktu tak berhenti sejenak, sih? Aku masih ingin bersama dengannya, tahu! Dengan tidak rela aku menyahut, setelahnya dia berlalu dan aku pun mulai masuk ke dalam apartemen mungilku. Hah, malam ini memang indah.

.

.

Dari jendela kamarnya Tenten kembali memandang bulan merah di langit, "Keajaiban, ya?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

_The End_

.

.

.

_Area_ cuap-cuap:

Satu kata untuk menjabarkan ini semua: membingungkan /ngibas rambut ala Neji/. Yup! Entah kenapa saya bisa bikin yang beginian, tanpa sadar udah jadi gitu aja, hoho ... Lalu, _LOOK IT_! Neji kelewat _OOC_ woyy! / nari hula-hula/ plakk/. Dan yap, ini temanya masih sama dengan _fict Sleepover_, yaitu: CURHAT. Wkwkwkwk *_readers_: dasar gak kreatif!*yosh, terimakasih sudah mau baca :D

Salam,

h **a r** a p p a

...

07/05/2012 9:53:20


End file.
